Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)
by robsmorrilla
Summary: Non era facile. Non lo era mai stato. Mai lo sarebbe stato. Vederla felice. Vederla sorridere. Con qualcuno che non era lei. Vederla ridere. Per una battuta che lei non aveva fatto. Vederla arrossire. A causa di un complimento che non era uscito dalle sue labbra.


_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

Non era facile. Non lo era mai stato. Mai lo sarebbe stato.

Vederla felice.  
Vederla sorridere. Con qualcuno che non era lei.  
Vederla ridere. Per una battuta che lei non aveva fatto.  
Vederla arrossire. A causa di un complimento che non era uscito dalle sue labbra.

Non era facile, decisamente no.

Ma Regina continuava a farsi del male, perché cosa c'è di meglio se non amare qualcosa e continuare ad amarla seppur impossibilitati ad averla? Cosa c'è di meglio se non avere quel poco che si può, anche se non è molto?

"Sei la mia migliore amica," le aveva detto una volta, con quella luce negli occhi che solo Emma Swan può avere. Quegli occhi color smeraldo che le facevano battere il cuore più forte, ogni volta che aveva la possibilità di perdercisi dentro.

Il suo cuore poi, quello stupido organo nel suo petto a cui piaceva prenderla in giro.  
Gli piaceva accelerare il proprio ritmo, ogni volta che la bionda la sfiorava.  
Gli piaceva smettere completamente di battere, ogni volta che, invece, le sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio.  
Le faceva strani scherzi ogni volta che Emma la guardava in quel modo così sciocco che solo lei aveva, mettendo il broncio perché Regina le stava negando qualcosa.  
Faceva le capriole ogni qual volta la Salvatrice le ripeteva quanto importante fosse per lei, quanto fosse parte integrante di quella famiglia che avevano creato. Quella famiglia che Regina aveva imparato ad amare e che avrebbe protetto con la sua stessa vita.

Ed eccola qui davanti la suddetta bionda, Henry e quell'imbecille di un pirata. Tutti e quattro seduti in uno stupido tavolo da Granny's, ad una stupida serata di Karaoke, in una stupida giornata in cui Regina sarebbe dovuta rimanere a casa e non uscire il naso dalla porta.

Si ritrovava spesso ad avere queste giornate, ormai. Da quando la Evil Queen era stata sconfitta, da quando ormai era solo rimasta quella parte di sé stessa, era come se tutti i sentimenti per Emma, tutte quelle sensazioni che prima mandava giù senza nemmeno pensare, tutti quei momenti e le sue risposte pronte, fossero svaniti insieme alla sua metà malvagia. E non sapeva dire se ciò fosse una cosa buona o meno. Quel sentimento di negazione, tutte quelle scosse del capo, cancellate, annullate da uno stupido sorriso.

Preferiva chiudersi in casa, Regina. Nascondere quella parte di sé. Perché c'erano giorni, appunto, in cui non ce l'avrebbe fatta a vederla, a guardarla sorridere, ridere, arrossire, gioire, con lui e per lui. La sofferenza era così forte, così tanta, che si ritrovava seduta sul pavimento del suo bagno a piangere come una dodicenne a cui hanno spezzato il cuore per la prima volta.

Si sentiva una stupida, Regina. Lei era il Sindaco! Una Regina! Una donna rispettata, e temuta fino a pochi anni prima. Lei era Regina Mills, non una stupida bambina con una ferita che si sarebbe rimarginata in poco tempo. Ma in ogni caso la sua ferita non si sarebbe chiusa, non in poco tempo. Nemmeno in tanto.

Perché _tanto_ era il tempo che ci aveva messo ad innamorarsi di Emma. Ci aveva messo anni e si era innamorata delle cose più piccole, dei piccoli dettagli. Non del suo essere la Salvatrice, non del suo costante bisogno di mettersi nei guai per tenere al sicuro le persone che ama, né del sua incapacità di mangiare cibi sani.

No, era facile innamorarsi della superficie.  
E lei, nel corso degli anni, era andata parecchio al di sotto di essa. E non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziare Emma per averle permesso di vederla così nel profondo, ringraziarla per essersi aperta con lei e averle confessato cose forse mai dette neppure a Neal, il suo primo vero amore.  
Regina aveva visto come gli occhi della bionda ancora brillavano quando parlava di lui, quelle rare volte in cui lo faceva. Un po' come succedeva a lei ogni volta che pensava al suo Daniel.  
Regina aveva notato quel suo modo tenero di alzare le spalle e far esplodere sulle sue labbra quel meraviglioso sorriso che le incantava il volto, quando era in imbarazzo ma non voleva mostrarlo.  
Regina vedeva il suo 'mettere le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans', ogni qualvolta volesse mostrare di avere la situazione sotto controllo, o quando voleva proteggersi da qualcosa da cui si sentiva minacciata. Il suo fare un passo indietro ogni qualvolta Regina si avvicinasse troppo. Lo aveva fatto durante quel viaggio a New York, alla ricerca di Henry, quando le aveva preso le braccia e le aveva detto che era troppo buona. O quella mattina a casa dei Charming quando aveva raccontato del suo sogno, dove la mora non era nemmeno presente.  
Regina sapeva di quella sua paura, quella di non essere abbastanza, quella di non valere nulla e di non meritare la felicità che la investiva. E lo sapeva bene, perché anche lei provava gli stessi sentimenti. Era come se le loro vite, per quanto diverse, per quanto vissute in due mondi diversi, fossero legate in qualche modo. Come se le cose loro accadute le avessero portate al punto in cui erano. Con un passato simile, con un presente, adesso, tranquillo e con un futuro da costruire.

Ed era la paura di quel futuro che faceva tremare le gambe a Regina, la paura di perderla per sempre.

La paura di non poterla mai abbracciare veramente, di non potersi mai aprire veramente con lei e rivelarle i suoi veri sentimenti, la paura di non poter mai spostare quella sciocca ciocca di capelli che costantemente si faceva strada sul suo viso, la paura di non poter mai baciare quello stupido ghigno ogni volta che riusciva a convincere Regina di qualcosa, la paura di non poter sfiorare le sue labbra, liberando quello inferiore, ogni qualvolta lo intrappolasse sotto i denti quando era persa nei suoi pensieri.

Aveva una paura tremenda, Regina.

E quella paura si faceva più grande, immensa, quando li vedeva insieme, quando pensava a cosa avrebbe fatto nel momento in cui lui le avrebbe chiesto di sposarla. Cosa avrebbe fatto se Emma avesse detto sì, se avessero creato una famiglia insieme, se la mora non avesse più, davvero, una possibilità per averla.  
E il respiro le si bloccava, i suoi polmoni, tutt'a un tratto incapaci di funzionare, come morti, sepolti. Ed era proprio come si sentiva lei quando quei pensieri prendevano possesso della sua mente.

 _No,_ si diceva una volta riacquistata l'abilità di respirare, _sarai felice per lei, perché è ciò che lei vuole. Ciò che la rende felice. E tu, Regina, tu non sei nessuno per poterle rovinare quella felicità_.

E così metteva da parte tutti quei sentimenti, li chiudeva in una cassetta nascosta dentro al suo cuore e, a testa alta, tornava alla sua vita.  
Per poi ricominciare da capo, quando quelle ciocche bionde, quegli occhi da cucciolo bastonato e quel sorrisetto idiota le si presentavano davanti.

E proprio a causa di queste 'qualità' della bionda che Regina aveva acconsentito a questa serata. Proprio perché rendeva felice Emma. E cosa voleva se non renderla felice?

Ed era già passata un'ora da quando erano arrivati.

Cinquanta minuti da quando lui aveva iniziato a fare lo stupido solo per farla ridere (e ci stava ben riuscendo, purtroppo).

Quaranta da quando lui aveva iniziato a lasciarle dei baci su tutto il viso, mettendola in imbarazzo davanti a tutti ma non curandosene. E Regina sapeva che lei non l'avrebbe mai fatto, perché Emma non era a suo agio in quel momento. Ed era palese.

Trenta da quando Henry aveva trovato Violet ed era 'scappato' con lei.

Venti da quando uno strano pensiero aveva iniziato a farsi strada nella sua testa.

Dieci da quando aveva dato piena possibilità a quel pensiero, perché non aveva nulla da perdere. Anzi, lo aveva. E forse questo era l'unico modo per dirglielo, in un modo o nell'altro.

Cinque da quando si era alzata, sotto lo sguardo confuso ed interrogativo della bionda, e si era diretta verso Archie, presentatore della serata, per aggiungersi alla lista di coloro che avrebbero cantato quella sera.

E proprio mentre Leroy, terminava con le ultime note di _Firework_ , le gambe di Regina iniziarono a tremare.

Sentì il fiato mancarle, il cuore battere forte e la paura prendere possesso del suo corpo. Guardò da tutte le parti, per trovare quel conforto, guardò Emma ormai persa ad ascoltare il vongolaro e le sue stupide storie. Non riuscì a calmarsi, non riuscì a muoversi, finché delle mani leggere, ma allo stesso tempo pesanti, si poggiarono sulle sue. Finché suo figlio non spuntò nella sua visuale, finché non le sorrise e annuì, cosciente di tutto. Incredibilmente a conoscenza di ciò che non avrebbe dovuto sapere, capace di capirla e di esserci, ogni qual volta uno dei suoi muri cadesse giù.

Annuì anche lei, gli sorrise, fece un respiro profondo e salì sul palco.

Tutti si zittirono, un silenzio incredibilmente rumoroso si creò nella sala. Le sue orecchie urlavano, il suo corpo doveva muoversi, ma non riusciva. Le sue mani stavano sudando mentre teneva stretto al petto il microfono già acceso. Il panico stava prendendo possesso del suo corpo come poco prima, la stretta allo stomaco fortissima, rendendola incapace di emettere il minimo suono.

E questa volta furono gli occhi di Emma a convincerla, furono quei meravigliosi pozzi color dello smeraldo e quello sguardo confuso e impaziente di vedere cosa la mora volesse fare.

 _Ora o mai più,_ si disse Regina, ricambiando il suo sguardo mentre le prime note riempirono quel silenzio.

 _Ora!_

 _"Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'll be the one if you want me to_  
 _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
 _Say something I'm giving up on you."_

Regina vide gli occhi di tutti scattare nella sua direzione non appena le prime parole della canzone che aveva scelto si fecero spazio nell'aria. Tutti quegli sguardi, quando quello che le interessava veramente era di una persona sola, la stessa che adesso la guardava a bocca aperta. Regina accennò un sorriso, forzatamente, mentre continuava a guardarla fissa.

Solo loro due all'interno della sala, e tutta l'emozione che la mora riusciva a trasmettere con le sue parole. Pregando, sperando con tutto il proprio cuore che la bionda capisse, venire a conoscenza di quei sentimenti che la stavano distruggendo Regina dall'interno. Perché doveva dar loro vita, farli uscire e cancellarli definitivamente se questo fosse stato il desiderio della bionda.

Avrebbe fatto tutto per lei, no?!

 _"And I… am feeling so small_  
 _It was over my head_  
 _I know nothing at all."_

"Non capisco come la gente possa ancora temerti, sei così, piccola…" aveva azzardato Emma quella domenica mattina in cui Regina l'aveva accolta in casa, presentandosi alla porta a piedi scalzi, una tuta e una grossa felpa. Lei l'aveva guardata di traverso, le mani sui fianchi e l'espressione offesa, "Io non sono… piccola," le aveva detto sulla difensiva. Ridendo, la bionda si era avvicinata a lei, mostrando di essere più alta, "è una cosa… sai… tipo tenerti tra le braccia e sapere che… si, insomma, una cosa tenera."

E Regina ci aveva ripensato per settimane a quel 'tenera' uscito dalle labbra dello sceriffo, come se fosse una parola straniera ed affascinante, pur essendo qualcosa con la quale lei non si sarebbe mai e poi mai descritta. Avrebbe ucciso chiunque le si fosse rivolta in quel modo negli anni da Evil Queen e forse anche nei primi anni a Storybrooke. Ma come spesso aveva detto, Emma le aveva cambiato la vita.

 _"And I… will stumble and fall_  
 _I'm still learning to love_  
 _Just starting to crawl."_

"Ho detto di no, Signorina Swan! La smetta di insistere!" aveva detto Regina arrabbiata, sbattendo i documenti sulla scrivania del suo ufficio nel municipio della città.

"Ecco che lo fai di nuovo, Regina. Smettila di chiamarmi Signorina Swan, smettila di mettere questi muri di difesa tra noi quando non vuoi darmi ragione," aveva sbuffato la bionda ormai infastidita e delusa dal comportamento del sindaco.  
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Emma aveva sospirato portando le mani avanti. "Senti… lo so- lo so che non sei abituata a queste cose, ad essere amata così… e ad amare così…" si passò una mano tra i capelli, e Regina vide il momento esatto in cui uno dei suoi muri stava per essere buttato giù. "Non lo sono nemmeno io, credimi. È una sensazione che ti riempie così tanto che ti fa venir voglia di scappare via. Ma non bisogna farlo, Regina. Io ho imparato, piano piano, gattonando in questo nuovo posto, in questa- famiglia. Fallo anche tu. Perché davvero, ne vale la pena."  
Perché Emma la conosceva, e sapeva cosa dire, in quale momento… il più delle volte.

 _"Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'll be the one if you want me to_  
 _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
 _Say something I'm giving up on you."_

E' difficile dire l'esatto momento in cui ti innamori di una persona, forse ci sono tanti attimi che ti permettono di renderla così speciale tanto da amarla. Forse questo era successo a Regina, forse. E probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai saputo o voluto sapere. Sapeva solo che avrebbe seguito Emma ovunque, l'avrebbe sostenuta sempre, e l'avrebbe amata sempre. Nonostante fosse una sofferenza, se avesse deciso di lasciar andare questi sentimenti una volta per tutte, sapeva che non avrebbe mai smesso di amarla davvero.

 _"And I… will swallow my pride_  
 _You're the one that I love_  
 _And I'm saying goodbye."_

Regina la guardò, deglutendo forzatamente. Gli occhi della bionda sembrava non l'avessero lasciata sola un istante. Si stava aprendo, stava mettendo a nudo tutti quei sentimenti per lei, si stava praticamente ridicolizzando davanti un'intera città solo per una bionda che, capace di entrare nel suo cuore molti anni prima, non lo aveva lasciato neanche un attimo. Questo amore che non la lasciava respirare.

Eppure lo sapeva, Regina. Emma Swan era il suo Vero Amore…  
A cui stava dicendo addio.

La mora chiuse gli occhi, continuando con le parole della sua canzone, aspettando con ansia che terminasse per poter scappare via.

 _"Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'll be the one if you want me to_  
 _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
 _Say something I'm giving up on you."_

E fu lì che lasciò andare quella lacrima che non riusciva più a trattenere. Fu lì che lasciò scappare quel poco di vulnerabilità. Fu lì che il suo sguardo si legò nuovamente a quello della bionda, seduta a quel tavolo. L'amore della sua vita, il suo Vero Amore.

E fu guardandola negli occhi, perdendosi in essi, che pronunciò le ultime parole.

 _"Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _Say something…"_

Silenzio.

La sala nuovamente si zittì, gli sguardi di tutti incollati su Regina.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, asciugando quella lacrima ribelle. Quando li riaprì, la guardò per un'ultima volta, prima di dirigersi verso le scalette laterali del palco e uscire dalla visuale di tutti. Sentì il 'suo' pubblico iniziare ad applaudire e fischiare in sottofondo, mentre con le spalle basse si dirigeva verso l'uscita del locale.  
Aveva guardato per un attimo suo figlio, ed Henry aveva capito, come sempre. Un piccolo sorriso uscì dalle labbra di Regina, il suo ometto sarebbe stato l'unico a poterglielo tirare fuori in quel momento. E così era stato. Un piccolo accenno con il capo le aveva fatto capire che le avrebbe lasciato spazio, sarebbe andato a dormire dai nonni.  
E lei fu grata, perché non le piaceva mostrarsi debole davanti a lui.  
Uscì da Granny's, strinse le spalle al freddo penetrante della notte, mise le mani nelle tasche del suo cappotto.  
Accompagnata solo dal ticchettio dei suoi tacchi, si diresse verso casa mentre nella sua mente ancora risuonava un... _I'm giving up on you._

(Questa parte è stata aggiunta per la mia #ShipMate)

Aveva già percorso metà della strada che l'avrebbe portata a casa, al sicuro da tutto e da tutti, dove avrebbe aperto il suo amato sidro di mele e avrebbe passato la nottata attaccata alla bottiglia. Non che fosse una cosa _da Regina Mills,_ ma quando un dolore del genere prende possesso del tuo corpo, nulla può fermarti da fare azioni che mai avresti pensato di fare.

Sentì una mano aggrapparsi al suo braccio chiedendole di voltarsi, immersa dei suoi pensieri non aveva nemmeno sentito qualcuno arrivare da dietro.  
Si voltò, sospirando pesantemente, le lacrime che creavano un velo trasparente che sfocava la sua vista.

Scosse la testa, per chiarire la sua visuale e la sua stessa mente, quando vide Emma rossa in viso e senza fiato dietro di lei. Aveva corso, ovviamente, per raggiungerla.  
Si guardarono per dei secondi che sembravano ore.

 _Say something…_

"Regina..." aveva sussurrato Emma, portando una mano sul suo volto per toglierle via le lacrime calde.  
Le sorrise.  
E il cuore di Regina si fermò.

 _Say something._

Spero tanto vi sia piaciuta, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
Ringrazio _Trixie_ per aver betato la storia.  
Giusto per chiarire, amando l'angst io l'avrei finita in quel modo,  
ma per la mia #ShipMate ho aggiunto la seconda parte.

Un bacio,  
Robs


End file.
